I Prefer Special
by King of the Loony Bin
Summary: When Piper Hess learns she has superhuman abilities, she runs away, fast. If only she knew what she was running to. (Sorry I suck at descriptions. Set in season 2, one of Azazel's special children. Possible Andy Gallagher/OC later)


_**Okiedokie, hi! I'm The Prophet Chuck, and this is my first attempt at a story. At least a posted story. But um yeah. This is set in season two-ish. Well, no, this first chapter would be in season one, but it's kinda like a prologue. But whatever. Okay, so yeah, canon characters will come in during chapter two, so we'll see them then. Kay? Kay! R&R, please!**_

* * *

"Hey, Piper," said Troy, "come on a walk with me for a few, 'kay?"

"Sure." His girlfriend got off the half-wall she sat on beside her friend. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started walking.

"What's up?" Piper asked, leaning on him. Their walk led them over to a little stone fountain, where Troy stopped and turned to face her.

"Look, ah..." He looked at her. "I don't...really know how to do this." He laughed once. "So, uh...I guess I'll just say it. I'm breaking up with you." Piper's jaw dropped open very slightly.

"W-what do you..." She laughed once, very slightly. "You're screwing with me, right? This is one of your stupid jokes again."

Troy shook his head. "No, uh...it's not. I've been sleeping wih Amelia Turnby for, like, a month now. We're just sick of sneaking around, you know?"

"You've...you complete son of a bitch." The water in the fountain seemed to grow louder, but Piper ignored it. "You...I-I can't believe you! How can you be such an asshole?!" Troy opened his mouth to speak, but she said, "_I'm not done!_ We've been together for _a year_, Troy! _A year!_ That's, like, a _really_ long time! And you're jus-_a month?!_ You were with her on our _anniversary?_" Troy shrugged.

"Sorry, Pipe. Hey, we can still be frie-"

"_Amelia was my friend!"_ Piper shrieked. The fountain grew louder, splashing noisily into the pool of water beneath the streams. "_She's on the cheerleading team with me! And you're screwing her?! You bastard!" _She shoved the football player on the chest, sending him just one step back. Though she was much weaker than he was, the next thing they knew, Troy was soaking wet in the bottom of the stone fountain. Piper's mouth gaped slightly.

"Goddammit, Piper!" Troy yelled as he stood up. Water dripped from his blond hair onto his furious face. "Crazy bitch!"

"I-I didn't-" Piper began only to be cut off by Troy.

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed, stepping from the fountain. The people around them stared at the scene as Troy stormed away, leaving wet trails and footprints behind him. Piper stared at the fountain, her hazel eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything..." she said. Her gaze was glued to the-now calm-fountain. She hardly pushed Troy. There was no way she could send a six-foot-five quarterback into a fountain with a small shove. A mousy girl with black hair stepped up to Piper.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked with her books clutched tightly to her chest. Piper turned to her, her confused expression switching to one of disgust.

"Leave me alone, nerd," she snapped, whipping around and storming away. Her head spun with confusion still though she ignored it. "What?" she hissed at a group of people gawking openly. They quickly averted their gazes as she stomped away.

* * *

"Hey, what happened with Troy yesterday?" Piper's best friend, Heather, asked her. Piper rolled her eyes as she sat down on a bench in the girl's locker room.

"Ugh, the dick cheated on me. Can you believe it? I mean, I was always so faithful to him, you know?" Her eyes followed Amelia Turnby, who was about six feet away. "And then he went and left me for this _bitch_ he's been sleeping with. Like, really? I heard she's, like, a huge slut, too."

Amelia ignored her and went about putting on her cleats. She knew Piper would hate her, but she really couldn't care less. She expected it.

"Who was it?" Heather asked earnestly as she sat beside Piper. Another girl started a shower behind where Amelia stood, sending steam across the room.

"_Amelia,_" Piper replied in a loud voice. "I know, right?" Heather frowned.

"I don't know, Amelia isn't a slut. She's, like, really sweet."

"_Heather!_" Piper whispered. "_Shut up!" _

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Amelia? No _way. _You're, like, _so _much prettier than she is!"

"I know right? Ugh, he was with her on our anniversary _and_ my birthday. Can you believe it?"

"Barely," Heather scoffed. Amelia finally had it.

"You wanna know something, Piper?" she asked, turning around to face her. "I know, what we did was bad, but _maybe_ Troy wouldn't have come running if you had actually treated him like a _person_ and _not_ like a trophy." Piper glared, but she went on. "As hard as you may find this to believe, people don't like being treated like shit. It's a weird concept, yeah, but maybe you should listen to me."

"I treated him like a person," Piper argued, standing and folding her arms. "It isn't my fault he can't respect that I'm a strong, independent woman."

"Independence is fine," said Amelia. "Being a stuck-up bitch _isn't." _The shower behind Amelia suddenly grew much louder and the girl inside squealed in surprise as the water pounded down furiously on her skin. As she made to step out, the bullets of water shot out of the shower and started pelting Amelia. She yelped, covering the back of her neck and screeching, "_Dammit!"_ before running out of the locker room. All the girls stared.

"What just happened?" The girl poked her head out of the shower, looking around at everyone else. Half of the girls stared at Piper.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she snapped. "I-I didn't do anything!" The water had stopped now.

"We never said you did," Heather said softly.

"Then quit looking at me!" she yelled, spinning around and storming out of the room. The shower hissed again, the water pounding harder onto the floor. "Shut up!" she barked at the shower, earning herself more odd looks.

* * *

Piper sat in her Ethics class, tapping her pencil absently on the desk. Her professor droned on and on, but she didn't care enough to really listen. Her mind was stuck on the new cheers her team had been learning. Her gaze was directed out the window as the rain poured down outside.

"Maybe Miss Hess would like to give us her input," Professor Weston said. The class turned to stare at Piper. She looked up.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat. "Could you...could you, uh..."

"Well, you were listening, weren't you, Miss Hess?" Professor Weston raised an eyebrow. His expression was cocky. Piper's brow furrowed angrily.

"Yes, I was listening, but I'm not sure I understand the topic enough to-"

"See, class, this is a good example on how to fail the upcoming test," he interrupted her. "If you act like Miss Hess and only pay attention to whatever Leonardo DiCaprio is doing in the magazines, you won't have any idea what's going on, will you?"

"Professor, I pay attention," Piper insisted, feeling both mad and embarrassed. "My mind is just kind of off today, I'm so-"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure we've all heard about your boy troubles." Professor Weston nodded. "Which one was it this time, hm?"

Before she had the chance to answer, the window flew open and the thick rain shot in. The class all gasped as Professor Weston yelped in surprise, ducking down as the rain shot towards him. Piper stared, surprised.

"N-no, stop!" she stammered, standing up and staring. The water stopped immediately. Everyone stared at her. She froze, her hands held out in front of her. No one dared breathe.

They all stood there for a moment before Piper managed out, "I...I can't..." She stumbled back and ran out of the room. She shoved people out of the way and ran back to her dorm room.

* * *

Piper sat on her bed, clutching onto a pillow and holding it tight to her chest. Her face was buried in it as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm going crazy," she whispered. "I'm going absolutely insane." The rain still pounded against the window. "_Shut up!"_ she shreiked. The rain stopped hitting her window. "_No!"_ She clutched her hands tight into her hair. "What's going on..." she whispered to herself. "This is impossible..."

Her roommate, Isabel, walked into the room. "Hey, Pipe," she greeted carelessly. "What's up?"

"I'm going insane," she whispered. "I think I'm going insane."

"You've been insane," she joked casually. A glass of water on the dresser flew off and spilled all over Isabel's shoes. "Oh, dammit!" she said, looking down. "These are brand new Toms!"

"I'm sorry," Piper whispered. "I can't control it that well."

"Control what?" she asked as she removed her wet fabric shoes.

"My powers," she whispered again. Isabel sent a confused look at her.

"Your what?"

"Water, i-it...it does what I tell it to do," she explained weakly. "If I get upset, it gets the person I'm mad at. I-I..." She shook her head. "It does what I tell it to do."

"Hon, that's insane," Isabel said. "You can't control water."

"I can," she argued. "Or I'm starting to be able to."

"Piper, stop, that's insane."

The window burst open and rain came pouring inside. Isabel looked at it.

"Strong wind," she mumbled, crossing over to shut the window. The rain poured in harder, like it didn't want Isabel to shut it. "God," she mumbled, trying harder to close it.

"Stop," Piper said weakly. The rain stopped coming in the room. Isabel looked at her friend. "I told you..."

"Coincidence," she said airily. The rain rushed in again, then stopped. Then in, then stopped.

"It isn't a coincidence," she argued softly. "Izz, I'm doing this...I-I don't know how, but I am."

"That's impossible, Piper," Isabel said firmly. "You can't control rain."

"It's not just rain," she said. "It's all water. Anything with water in it, I can tell it what to do. It listens to me. "

"No, it doesn't," Isabel said. "That isn't possible and you know it."

"Then explain this." The water on the carpet raised up from in front of the window. It floated in mid-air, just a blob of water with nothing touching it. Isabel stared.

"How are you-"

"Because I wanted to," Piper said. "So it did." Isabel took a shaky step back into the desk.

"Piper...stop it." She stared at her. "Put it down...stop..." The water splashed onto the carpet again. "You're..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then Isabel said, "You're a freak." Piper looked up at her. It was obvious how hurt she was.

"I know," she said a minute later. "I...I gotta get out of here." She stood up, walking around Isabel and leaving the dorm room. People looked at her, but she ignored their stares and ran out to her car. The rain made a perfect circle about three feet in diameter to keep her dry as she made it to her Chevy. The rain cleared around her car to keep it dry. "Stop," Piper breathed. The rain resumed beating down on her car as she drove away from the school.

* * *

_**So I'll write more of this and post it ASAP. Not that anyone is reading this, but shh, whatever. :D**_


End file.
